1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip cards with a chip support element with at least one chip and a coil support element with at least one coil for the contact-free transfer of energy and data to a card terminal apparatus as well as a method for the production of such chip cards.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Chip cards (combination chip cards, hybrid cards) have become known from the German printed patent document DE 39 35 364, which chip cards can exchange energy and data both free of contacts as well as with operating contacts with their terminal apparatus (read apparatus/write apparatus). These cards can be employed for multiple applications such as, for example, telephone cards, health cards, access control cards. These cards can be employed for multiple applications such as, for example, telephone cards, health cards, access control cards.
According to the state of the art, contact-free operating chip cards are produced by connecting a chip fixedly to the coil support element and subsequently embedding the chip at the card producer as a complete device component into the plastic material of a card. This is associated with the disadvantage that fairly large and mechanically sensitive device components (chip+foil with coil) have to be transported to the card producer. In addition, card bodies cannot be manufactured in advance at the card producer, since the device component which contains chip and foil with coil has to be entered into the card body prior to the production of a card (for example, a card with imprint).
An integrated circuit card (IC card) and a method for its production has become known from the German printed patent document DE 41 05 869 A1, wherein conductor-path net, induction coils, and contact faces are placed on one side without cross-over onto an integrated circuit card (IC card) or, respectively, onto a support of the semiconductor chip. Antenna paths are formed by conductor paths on a flexible foil in the same way as the externally accessible contacts are realized on this foil. The integrated circuit chips (IC chips) are disposed on the support and are in each case surrounded by a stiffening collar. The chip itself is connected through bonding wires to the contact locations on the foil.
It is known from the European printed patent document EP 0 595 549 A2 to connect electrically and mechanically a chip with a coil-shaped conductor-path structure on a foil by applying an electrically conducting adhesive on the contact locations. Upon bringing together the chip with the foil, the contacts disposed on the surface of the chip are electrically connected to the conductor paths.